User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 1: Childhood
Forward This is the story of a young Gundalian woman, Moria, and her life. We begin our story with Moria in her childhood, and a meeting with 3 others that would, unbeknownst to her, shape her life forever. Childhood Moria: (kicks a ball over to her brother) YOU HAD BETTER NOT LET IT FLY OVER THE FENCE THIS TIME YOU MORON! Max: I know I know. (jumps to get the ball but it flies over his head and over the fence) Moria: -_-" I SAID CATCH IT! God. Now we have to go get it. Max: We could just tell Mom that YOU kicked it over the fence. Moria: Or that YOU can't catch, and it flew over. Rina: ... *sigh* I heard that, kiddies. Moria: o_o High mommy. Max: O_O IT WAS MORIA! Moria: Real smooth. Max: :D You think so? Moria: -_-" (walks over and smacks Max) SARCASM NO JUTSU! Rina: ENOUGH children. I'll go try to get the (ball flies back over the fence) o_o um ... well ... Max and Moria: :D :D :D *DING!* Rina: Well, have fun. (walks back in the house) Moria: ... (walks over to the fence and knocks on it) Ok, whoever threw our ball over the fence, come out and show yourself. ???: (pops up over teh fence) HAI! hehehehehe Moria: ... and whom are youm? Stoica: Mai naym iz Stoica. Wutz urz? Max: I'm Max and that crazy chick you are talking to is my big sister Moria. Stoica: Kewl. U wanna come ovah and play? ???: STOICA! SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE! Stoica: GOD! Gill. You little freak. Gill: ... Stoica ... get over here before I get you killed. Stoica: aw ... Kthxbai. (gets down from teh fence) Moria: ... uh ... wtf? ???: Ok guys, Daddy says I am going to be emperor one day. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! Gill: ... um ... you are a psycho? ???: No. That's Stoica. Stoica: (eating crayons) :D Gill: ... good point ... Barodius: OK! This means when I get older or the old fart dies, I WILL BECOME THE EMPEROR OF GUNDALIA! Max: (eavesdropping) As if he didn't make that obvious enough ... Gill: I heard something ... Stoica: O_O :D :D :D *DING!* Barodius: Stoica, why are you even my friend? Stoica: Cuz Im awsum. Gill: (looking over the fence) I FOUND IT! (jumps over the fence and tackles Max) Barodius: ATTACK! (jumps over the fence with Stoica and they dog pile on Max) Moria: o_o HEY! GET OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER! Barodius, Gill, and Stoica: (pause, and look up) o_o feeeemaaaale Moria: Wait what? Gill: (drooling) Barodius: (glazed over stare) Stoica: (twitching) Max: GET OFF OF ME! (rolls out from under them) Moria: ... why are you guys staring at me? Nurzak: (somehow in his 20's instead of a child) Barodius, Stoica, Gill, get over here before the Emperor gets home and sees you all out of the yard. Barodius: Ok guys. You go, I think I might have dropped something on this side. Stoica: :D (over teh fence) Gill: ... right ... (over teh fence) Barodius: (walks over to Moria) Um ... hey ... Moria: Hai. Barodius: ... so ... how are you? Moria: I'm good. You? Barodius: I'm doing great. I'm Barodius. Moria: I'm Moria. Stoica: ND IM PSYCHO!!! Barodius: SHUT UP STOICA! Stoica: :D Barodius: anyway ... um ... I have to go ... so my dad doesn't flip out on me ... and stuff. Moria: Well ... It was nice meeting you :D Barodius: It was nice meeting you too. Moria: Would you like me to take you home? Barodius: O_O Um ... No, I can just hop over the fence. Moria: Aw ... Ok. Well, I'll talk to you later, ok? Barodius: Ok, sure. See you later, Moria. (jumps over the fence) Rina: (was watching the whole time) Well, it looks like my baby girl has a little boyfriend. Moria: I DO NOT! Max: HA! MORIA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND, MORIA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! Moria: -_-" (picks Max up by the collar) I do NOT have a BOYFRIEND. (puts him down) Rina: (hugs Moria) It's ok sweetie. Moria: :D Max: >.> Rina: I love you two. Moria: Love you too, mommy. Max: If you loved me, you would get rid of her. Rina: Well then I don't love you, Max. Max: o_o D: Rina: Kidding <3 Max: <3 Moria: <3 (smacks Max) Rina: Ok, go clean up, it is almost time for lunch. Moria, don't forget your medicine. Moria: I won't. Rina: Ok. Now get going, we are having soup. Moria: WOOHOO! (gone) Rina: With sandwiches. Max: :D :D :D *DING!* Moria: WHERE IS THAT "DING" COMING FROM?! Rina: Go take your medicine, sweetie. Maybe it will go away. Max: ... anywho ... Moria: mmmk. Rina: Why is my child so weird? Moria: BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! :D Rina: That too. Category:Blog posts